La Storia Della Arcade Famiglia OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Some new members of the family are coming around. Just random OCs I made for this story. All are going to be posted at random, but only if you all tell me which one's you want to read first. If not, I'll post whenever I have something.
1. Chapter 1

**Come and meet the new members of the family. Short OC stories.**

**Jace (boy)- He's the leader of a small "team" of him and three other girls with special elemental cards, unlike the number cards, they are more powerful and Jace is bringing them right to Felicita and her family. Unlike all the other guys, he doesn't try anything to impress her. All he really does is listen to what she talks about and becomes friends with her and most the time, takes her side in an argument.**

**Evangeline- She is the host for the WIND elemental card. She has grown up in a horrible family with no love and contently being used as a maid or a toy. Jace saved her from her burning home as all her family died and she and Jace set out to find a new home for them together, later meeting two other girls, who have no interests in Jace, like she does. But as they get there, she's treated like a princess by Luca. Especially after she finds Jace kissing Felicita, she confines in Luca enough to fall for him instead.**

**Mia- she had a wonderful family and younger brother. But then after her FIRE element activated to someone breaking in and killing her parents, she burnt down the whole house, and was in search for the man who took her brother away from her. She learns to control her power, and meets Jace along the way. She finds herself teamed up with Liberta the most, and figures out later Dante took her brother and raised him on his ship.**

**Nya- She had hated her family the most, and ran away after causing a massive wave, with her WATER element, to wash away her house leaving her parents behind to think she's dead. She joins Jace on his way to find a new home. She get's teamed up with Nova the most, and a good thing, because she becomes so attached to him and his family that if anything happens she would kill herself. So, she makes she Nova is protected.**

**Karui- She's a normal person with no special number card, but works as a head cook for the family and in the town for all the lost children with no home. She is childhood friends with Ai, Pace, Debito, and Luca.**

**Ai- She works for the family and others as a trains assassin. She does have a number, but no one, not even Papa knows what it is. She's a friend of Denito's and has some of the same habits as him, but when they are alone in a room, she get's tested into a corner by him and she has to fight her way out or she could ruin herself.**

**Tachibana- She's the oldest among the new people, and the first of Papa's original followers. She trains the three girls to control their card for increase in powers, and visit's Ai and Karui at the church. She was an orphan growing up and fought for her life 24/7. She fights a lot with Jolly the most, but she will protect the princess with her life if that's what Jolly plans on doing.**

**May- She sin't a part of the family and doesn't have a number. But she is a captain for Dante's ships and helped raised Mia's younger brother, as he grew up to become her first mate on her own ship.**

**I know there are four other guys that you can date in the games. Or the second one. But I'm just sticking to these guys because I know them. If anyone has information about the other guys or where I could see a play through on YouTube, feel free to PM me about it.**


	2. Jolly x Tachibana

Fighting Love

As Papa, retired and the Princess, took over, I could rest in peace.

I did so well in surviving her father, she told me to go and live my life for once.

I've been protecting the young lady since she was a baby, and she was giving me the chance to break free. Live a normal life.

I had been wanting that for so long. Since I was young myself. I may look like a womanly bad ass cold hearted person, but I do have my own desires.

Let me take it back a few years. To when I was about the same age as the Princess was.

Being a teenager. 14 maybe? I think that's close enough.

I had crashed Papa's party as he was celebrating the birth of his 1 year old daughter.

I needed food so I snuck in, but I wasn't the only one. I stood up front staring at the man on his high throne, but instead of being yelled at, he smiled. He chuckled, then laughed very loudly.

"I don't understand." His wife, Mama, asked her husband.

"You see don't you? We've found a woman to protect and train our little princess!" He shouted.

I was shocked. This girl was only a year old, I was a teenager and he expects me to give my life for this baby?!

"Please! Sir! It was a fluke that I grabbed your baby when that man fired crazy. I had no idea he was after her. And I don't know how to fire a gun." I explained myself. "I just wanted food."

He stared at me, but he smiled. "How about this, surve me, protect my daughter, and till I retire and she takes over, you will devote yourself to this family, you get room, food, cloths, everything!" He said.

"What?"

"You can be a part of this family."

"Please. Papa. I know this may seem insensitive, but an outsider like this...trash, isn't good for you, or this family. It be better to let her go or I'll kill her right here and now." The young man who spoke was just jealous. But this was when I was...taken in.

"Come on brother. You can't be serious. If Papa says that's what he wants, that's what he'll get." This was Jolly. And the moment he stepped up and opened his mouth, I saw, he was the one who shot the guy after the baby princess.

"The princess is safe because of her. And me." He held up his gun. "I say, see whatever it takes to get this woman, on our side and in this family." Jolly said.

I didn't know who he was, but he looked like the worst kind.

"Very well, is there anything else you'd like to add, to what I have given you, in order for you to protect and surve my daughter and this family?" Papa asked.

"Sir..."

"Call me Papa!" He laughed. "I'm not old yet." He said.

"Papa..." It felt like a tingling sensation off my tongue. "Food, cloths, a bed, room..." I thought it through. "Alright. Here's what I'll do. I'll protect your daughter, but, as she get's older, I'll only watch her from the distance. And I'll live here temporary, till I find my own place. By then she'll have her own personal servant, or...some one. But, I'll stay on, till she becomes the new...queen?" I was questioning what exactly to call her. "But when that happens, She will decide if I'll continue to work for the family. She will need someone to watch your grandchild or children, in the far future."

"Ha! Papa. Do you hear this ridiculous-"

"Done!" Papa cut off the man. "What? Papa!" "Oh shut it, Lenny! Welcome to the family..."

"Call me Tachibana." I smiled. "I do still need to know about a gun." I said.

"Jolly and Lenny, they will train you to maser all weapons! No arguing." Papa said.

"Nothing from me." Jolly spoke. He and I seemed to be the same age.

And that was just the first day.

I learned more from the other people here. I was one of a few who Papa was recruiting. He was attempting to gather some numbers and use them on his followers, calling them family, and creating a mafia gang so powerful, no one in the city or world would dare fight him or...something like that.

I wasn't given a number however. Over the months I trained with Jolly and Lenny, I learned much more about protecting myself.

Papa was already giving everyone a number, which wasn't that great as some don't make it.

Some of the numbers don't mix well, and people died.

I saw what Jolly could do with his card, as well as Lenny. 18 and 19. Moon and Sun were powerful numbers for sure. These Tarot Cards, were a death wish.

Or I thought. Almost three years later, we meet Dante, and he brings his wife, who has the Star, 17, and a young boy.

"What is this?"

"I saved him. His whole family is dead. And look." It was a symbol. "The fool!" I looked it up later, it's the 0 card.

"He can stay. You shall raise him." Papa said.

I didn't understand, but it wasn't till we had another incident when one of the cards, was being given to the young cousin of the princess. Number 13 Death.

"Attack!" We were ambushed, Papa used his World, 21, and Mama used her Judgement, 20.

Jolly and Lenny were watching each other's backs, before I ran with the two children into the tunnel, where some men were waiting for us.

"He. Look, they let a woman to a man's job."

"How weak!"

Weak huh? I smiled. "Stay put." I told the two without looking at them.

I pulled out my gun in seconds, and shot them dead. I was sure this wouldn't be bad, but...

"You killed two men, we could have questioned them." Mama wasn't happy. Three years was nothing.

"Sorry I was keeping the young lady and boy safe." I said rolling my eyes.

Papa looked at me not saying anything, till Lenny stepped forward. "We should give her a card. She could use the extra power."

"I think that's a bad idea." Jolly disagreed with his brother.

"I would rather not have a handicap." I told the two.

"I don't see her having a card. She will not get one. People in my family will have a better chance of these numbers." Papa said.

I was a little surprised, but I was alright it it.

Later in the evening, Lenny came to visit me. "You are lucky."

"About the cards? Or about my shooting?" I asked.

"Papa seems fond of you. I wish I knew why." "Is the sun getting a little hot inside that head of yours?" I asked.

He pulled on my arm and pinned me to the wall. I learned not to be afraid of men if they did something like this. No show of fear or any emotion.

"You aren't going to be so lucky next time." He growled under his breath. He let me go but didn't step back.

"What? Letting your head sit back and enjoy the ride?" I asked.

Jolly and Lenny have teased each other about finding wives and having children, but for Lenny, he was more forward with me over the last three years.

"No." He stepped back. "Nothing of the sort. But you need to watch your back." He said.

I never forgot that. How he said it stuck with me.

But when I was nearly turning 18, and that was the closest we'd soon get...well, I'll explain.

"We found the group who attacked all those years ago. They are hiding in the church."

This didn't sound right, but Lenny was right on this ball.

Me and Jolly had the same idea, and we headed to go and take whoever was alive. But most fought back and there was blood all over the church.

I prayed I'd not get sent to hell for this. But it wasn't till Jolly stopped Lenny. "No!"

Jolly was hit hard by Lenny, his scar on his back might still be there.

"Jolly!" I ran to see what was going on, Jolly went down and all for...a young boy. Three young men were hiding out.

"What? Children? Lenny. You weren't going to kill defenseless children." I wanted him to say it, but...

"What is this mess. I wanted them ALIVE!" Papa showed up and saw what we did.

"Jolly.

"I can help heal him." A young lady or two, showed up from the side.

"Luca. Pace. Debito. Are you alright?" "You all, you..." Papa noticed something about the one moving to us. She...wait. She was red?

"The Devil!" Lenny understood. "Another number card?" I guessed. "How did you come by that? I haven't seen that card since-"

"My father. He died and I took on his power. But it's different on me. I'm not breathing fire. I'm Lust itself." The lady said. For a young teen, she was...well, on fire in her own way.

"Please. Spare them." Jolly was begging.

Papa looked at the three boys, and nodded.

"What?! But-"

"Take them in." Papa said and walked away.

The other lady, who healed Jolly pretty fast, was the owner of the Hangman 12. And the other one, her father and Papa were back in the old days, friends fighting for the same goal. He died and she took on 15, The Devil.

Soon, The three boys, took on cards of their own. And with how...Jolly was different, I understood.

"What?! How the F...How is that BOY Luca, your SON?!"

I overheard Lenny screaming.

"You don't want to know. Not even I know. I left him at the church. I didn't think he'd-"

"Jolly. This is too much. I'm taking action NOW!" I didn't know what Lenny was talking about.

But I'd soon find out.

"What's going on?" Felicita?!" I shouted.

Lenny busted through the door and took hold of me. "No! I'm doing this!" He lost it. "Both of you, with me!"

"Lenny!" Jolly was calling but he ignored him.

He picked up the princess and dragged me along, he was taking us away.

"Why are you..."

"You shouldn't have been there. YEARS of planning, and you ruin it! Jolly had to shoot the guy, no trace left behind. Because you protected the baby!"

"YOU?! You wanted her dead?!"

"Still do." He grinned. "But, I can't do it now. Besides, I have a better idea now." I didn't like that idea. I thought it was a little obsessive over me, but...it was something else.

I couldn't break free, not till we got outside. I screamed, and then it happened. All of the ground shook and we went different ways. The earth split, I didn't know what happened, till I lifted up my left side of my shirt. The part of my past I was shunned for, my parents hated and wanted me dead for, was glowing.

"No! You have that?!" I was confused. "That is the legend of the elemental cards! They are the most powerful then all 21 cards!"

I was born with this. So, guess I was lucky. Now that I knew what this was, I could use it.

Lenny got to his feet and ran at me and Felicita. He tried to jump the huge opening in the earth, but I moved it wider. He missed, and held on for dear life at the edge, trying to get up. I walked over, and looked down at him with sad eyes.

"You'll be hunted down for this." He said.

"No I won't." I told him. "Cause, no one, will ever know." I cut off all emotions. I kicked his face, and he went down into the earth, I quickly closed the earth back up to its original state, and took the princess back inside.

I explained that Lenny, planned the whole thing, which was how I came in. Papa was angry, but he was only angry with the fact he couldn't kill Lenny himself.

I apologized for it over and over.

With that, I made a statement to Papa and Mama, a day later.

"I think, young Luca, should be the one to watch over young Felicita now. I have done most I can. I'll watch from a distance, but I am 18. Plus, he doesn't do much...fighting. Gives him a good excuse." I explained.

Papa nodded. "I have been wondering that same thing. Will you move out then?"

"Not just yet, but soon. I'll give it, three more years here. Maybe five. But, I'll be out of your hair soon. And she'll be a true and proper young lady soon enough. If she doesn't rebel." I laughed.

And that was that. Luca became the one person waiting on the princess. There was just one more thing to take care of.

"Jolly."

"Ah. I was wondering Tachibana when you'd-"

"Drop it. You and your brother were in on this. Don't be simple minded. I heard it all. Your just luck right now I don't have the proof of it."

"I saved you. You think that means you can give me a free card? Papa would have believed you for sure."

"You protected me, made sure I was-"

"I never wanted to harm her. I would have gladly killed her as a baby, before she grew up, but it's too late. You ruined that for sure. But...watching you and her, it's like she has a big sister. And I know what that's like. Lenny, he lost it. I am sorry, for what he's done." Jolly said.

"Go be your lazy self if you wish, but I'll let you know one thing, I'll kill you if you get anywhere near her as an attempt to kill her." I told him. "That is a promise."

As I walked away, he laughed. "Then, maybe, if you don't lighten up, I'll tell the, your little secret. Elemental earth."

He knew about my power, I turned to him. Why was I afraid of him? No. It was what he knew.

"I saw what you did. You let him did. You didn't have to, but you killed him. "I'll protect Felicita, with my very life. No emotions are going to get in my way." I told him.

"You care too much for me." He stepped closer to me where I was pinned slightly to the door. "I wonder why." He grinned.

I scoffed and made my exit.

And that, was the last time, we ever had a proper conversation.

"Are you sure, Felicita?" I asked her, in the present time. Now you know my story.

"Yes. Dear Tachibana. You have done so much for me, I want you to have a life of your own. Have some peace." She told me

"Thank you, my lady." I cried, for the first time in a long time, I cried. Tears overflowing from my eyes.

And with that, I went back home, saying goodbye to most everyone, who I come to know, as a true family. I was thankful for this chance all those years ago.

"Where are you going first?"

"Jolly!"

"Chill. I promise, I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to watch over you." He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"The lady, she tasked me, with watching over you. For her sake." Jolly laughed.

"Your a little old for that aren't you?" I wasn't impressed. Why would she do this though?

Or was it really her? Jolly changed over the years we've...not talked to each other.

"So, where to first?" Jolly repeated.

"Home Then I'll really explore the city. Sightseeing. All the works. Really enjoy the place I call home." I told him. "Live my life." I said a little quieter.

Jolly stood next to me as I look out on the ocean. "Sounds perfect. Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

I didn't want that at all. "Why had you not told everyone about me, especially, when "Earth" went out of control and tried to take the lives of the girls?" I asked him. "You could have had me killed."

Jolly took his sunglasses off and smiled at me. I felt like I was in school. If I'd ever gone to school, and I was meeting the bad boy, who turns out to be...a super cool man. Maybe it was the books. Luca reads too much.

"Maybe, I didn't want you to be killed. Besides, I know, that wasn't really you. It was your subconscious of what you did to my brother, Lenny." He said.

I understood what he meant. I sighed looking back at the ocean. Why can't things...be more simple.

"So, do I get to come along? I promise, If I'm with you, I'm not plotting to kill you to get to Felicita." Jolly said.

For some reason...I believed him. "Alright. If you can keep up with me." I grinned.

_"Go with her."_

_"What? My lady-"_

_"Jolly. I'm not stupid. I can read your mind. And her's. Go and live a happy life together. You love her after all."_

_"Felicita."_

_"Call it a gift." _

I wonder what goes through his head, but I didn't have to. He kissed me on the cheek, like it was a sweet high school thing. Luca!

But I didn't feel right. So, I turned my head. And we locked lips. It felt so right I didn't know why. It wasn't Lenny who I thought I was...fighting, it was Jolly. Fighting the love, I had for the longest time, for Jolly.

And now, thanks to the princess, I didn't have to fight anymore.

The End


	3. Dante x May

Life's No Fairy Tale.

I couldn't do anything but run. My father, my mother, my brothers and sisters, all were being hunted and killed.

I ran through the woods to the edge of the lake. I cried out, but no one would have heard me.

"Ah!"

"We found her!"

"Princess Mayfield. The little flower crown isn't going to be yours anymore." I was going to die. Or I thought I was.

"What's going on here?" A voice called.

"None of your business!"

I didn't see what was behind me. And I didn't want to. I closed my eyes, hoping to see the light of heaven, but all I heard was screams, and then, "Are you alright?"

"Over here captain!"

I look up, and a very tall man appeared. "My men have saved you. Care to tell us who you are?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. I just shook my head. "I see. Well, if your in this deep trouble to get the biggest mafia's attention, then...you need to find a place to lay low." He said. "Move out!"

I stood up as he walked away. "Could...I come with you?!" I asked.

He turned to me like I was crazy. "You know what we are right?"

I nodded. I know a pirate when I see one. "Please. I have no one left." I said. Tears building up in my eyes. I couldn't go home. It was better if I was dead.

"Fine. If you don't have anyone else, we could use a cook." He said. "I'm Captain Dante."

I was so happy, I smiled for the first time since I was a child. "Thank you! You can call me May." I told him.

He smiled and lead me onto the ship, and I got to know the place. I changed my cloths, I learned to cook and fight with swords.

But it wasn't till one day, Dante got a letter.

"Listen men! We need to head back to Italy! Prepare to ship out!"

"Captain Dante."

"May. I wish to see you, now." He said. I nodded and followed him to his cabin room.

"Italy?"

"Yes. Where I'm from. You see, I don't have a family either. So, I teamed up with a man, and we became like...brothers. He is the head, I'm right by his side. Or was, before he married. I left after the wedding, but now, he's got a daughter, and he needs everyone's help to watch out for her. I have a second ship, so, I would like for you to be it's captain."

I nodded to most of what he said. I understood, but... "What?! Me a captain?! But Sir-"

"Don't call me that." He stood up from his chair and slowly walked around to me. We were face to face. I mean I was still a woman an all. But...I wasn't that kind of woman.

"I know, you were a princess, and that your whole kingdom was burned to the ground. I'm here to give you the chance, to run your own. I haven't just been training you to live like us. I can't always go out on the sea, like I wish, and now, with the birth of my friends daughter, I have to go back, and protect her till she will take his place. Which, could be years." He said.

"Sir-Captain-Dante?!" I didn't know what to call him or say to him.

"May. Call me Dante. I want you to be the captain of the ship. Please." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked into his eyes, I saw the same face of the man who said I could live with them on their ship. I wasn't a princess anymore. I'm a she-pirate.

He gave me a ring, explaining to me that I was to be his, "Wife" to be the captain, and it would keep most the other men off of me.

When we arrived, I stayed with the ships and never met his friend.

He explained the full story when he returned with a young boy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He's lost his family. But, I believe he still has his sister out there. But he needs someone to care for him."

"So, I'm supposed to raise him WHILE being a captain of a ship?" I asked.

"We are "married" so he's "our" child to raise together." He said.

"What about the other boy?" I asked. He did have to care for that other boy who had the Fools card on his back.

Dante sighed.

"This boy will have to be kept a secret. And...he can't know you. Not...like that. I'm not raising him as a son. But to be a crewman, I'll do that." I told him.

Dante nodded. "Alright. Take care." He said to me.

"Always do." I smiled.

But when he leaves, I feel lonely.

I helped raised the boy as he cleaned and cooked and helped around the ship. Sailing with a young child was more of a challenge, but I didn't get too much trouble from him. It was just the rest of my men.

But I still missed the old days. Where I was this long lost princess, training and learning of a new life to stay alive and be with the man who saved her.

"We aren't married. It's not real, it's not..." I couldn't think of what to say.

Dante only has said that to keep me safe, but...I would like for him to say it for real. For us being married, man and wife, together, to be for real.

But every time I look down at the ring he gave me, I smile as I remember, he trusted me with his ship, and he trusted me when we first met. So, I have to trust him. Besides, I'm sure, deep down in his big tough act of a captain, just like me, he does, have feelings for me.

I just wish I was confident in saying, it's love and not...something else.

The End


	4. Felicita x Jace (Boy)

**So the only reason I decided to do Felicita is because I think she is one of the best lead females in a reverse harem, and I just wanted to give her a good story cause she's one of the best I've ever seen.**

Chocolate Split

Jace was just sitting outside having some chocolate on a cool day. The wind blew like a breath of a sigh.

"What are you doing out here?" Looking up, Jace sees the young lady, now almost 18, Felicita.

"Why are you wearing such a big coat?" Jace asked.

"I get it! I'm fat wearing this, but it keeps me warm." She said.

"Have a seat. It's nit that cold out here. It may be fall, but it's not winter yet." Jace said.

"Go ahead and laugh then." She said sitting down.

"Now why would I laugh at my lady?" He asked.

Felicita blushed. "Whatever. And you don't need to call me that. I'm not taking over my father's position yet." She said.

"Not till you marry, which will never happen." Jace said.

Felicita sighed. She breathed into her hands to warm then up. "Care for some chocolate?" Jace offered.

Felicita glared at him. "Come on. It's good."

"You've been trying to get me to eat those sugary sweets since you and those three girls came here." Felicita said.

"You mean...oh. Well, Chocolate is actually very good for you." Jace said. "If you don't want any, that's fine. I'll share some with them. They at least like having the sweetness in their mouths." Jace said standing up.

Felicita stayed sitting down watching him walk away. But Jace, groaned and walked back and sat back down. "Nice try." She said smirking.

"Guess you know me too well now after these last few years." Jace chuckled.

"I'll try a bite." Felicita said. She held out her hand to him. Jace smiled and broke off a piece of chocolate for her to try.

Felicita stared at it before eating it. She was quiet for a long time before she smiled. "It's good."

"Great! I'm glad. You know, chocolate is actually good for you. It has iron in it, so it helps get oxygen into your bloodstream as protein. The iron in chocolate is a mineral vital that helps the hemoglobin function properly." Jace explained.

"Hemo-what?"

"Hemoglobin. It's a protein." Jace said. "It's also recommended for people who are herbivores, which are people who don't eat any meat." He added.

As he explained more about it, Felicita wanted another piece of chocolate. Learning much about some sweets are actually good for you.

"I didn't know about chocolate. Wish I had known before hand. Maybe I wouldn't have been...telling people to go drown in the chocolate fountain at every party my father threw." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't just eat chocolate the whole time. You can't over do it or you could get fat. It's only small amounts, but at least because of chocolate, we can have some air flowing through our veins to keep our heart pumping." Jace said.

"Alright. Well, than you, for the...choco...late. But I need to head back inside. My father and mother want to talk to me about...marriage. Again." She scoffed.

"Well, say your opinion of the idea. Tell them you'll hear them out, and make a decision based on what you three want for your future." Jace said.

Felicita laughed. "Like my parents are going to fall for that. They won't listen to me. Or else, my father wouldn't have thought up that fighting tournament back two years ago. And I had to force him to stay up on the throne." She said.

"They still are you parents."

"NO! Jace. They won't listen to me. They won't hear what I have to say. It's not the same. I'm not like those other three girls. I can't be saved." She said.

Jace watched her walk away back inside the huge house, heading to have her future sealed for not her own reason.

Jace just couldn't stand watching, but he wasn't the type to speak out of turn. He would take her and run away if her could. He did save three girls and they all came here.

But, Felicita, isn't the same as those girls.

Felicita sat down with her parents having tea, and Jolly and Dante joined them.

"What is this?" She asked, knowing they wouldn't be here unless her father asked them to.

"This is for you to decide." Her father said.

"I'm sorry? Papa-"

"Felicita. Little lady needs to be quiet." Jolly spoke.

"Don't speak that way. She is my daughter." Mama snapped.

"I want to know what this is about!" Felicita yelled.

"This is about, your future." Papa spoke. "And the future of this family."

She already knew this would be...what was he implying? "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"It's about finding you a suitable husband." Dante said.

"What? Are you serious? Papa-"

"This is important!" He yelled. "Felicita. You are to take my place when I pass, and I would like to feel secure that you and this family, will be taken care of." He said.

"Of course. You know I-"

"We have decided, to set an arranged marriage for you. Not to...your cousin." Mama cut in.

"What? That was always the plan." Felicita was confused.

"Two years ago. Till you beat your father, he realized, it may not be the best choice." Mama explained.

"And what is my best choice?" Felicita asked. She wasn't liking this at all.

"Well-"

"You know what, never mind. I've had enough of this! Jace was right. And so was I. You won't listen to me. But he's right that I need to make my own choice. And that is to do this myself! Alone!" And she ran off. She was done with this. She was done with her parents controlling her life. She was taking it in her own hands.

Jace was still outside in the same place where she left him. "Jace!" She called for him.

Jace turned and caught her in his arms as she jumped to him. "Whoa! What's going on?! Your supposed to be-"

"I don't want to marry anyone. But I do want to be with you." She said. She was hiding her face in his chest.

"What? Felicita. But I'm-"

"More of a man then anyone I have ever met. We both were right. And...I don't want to face this without you by my side." She said looking up at his face.

Jace stared for a moment, before smiling and hugging her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. If you want me, I'll stay right here with you." He said to her in a whisper.

And so, the two lived together like partners. Jace was Felicita's right hand man as she became the new Papa. She was a great leader like her father, and he was proud of her. Even if she didn't marry and had an outside at her right hand side, but she trusted him with her own life. And that was good enough for him.

Jace was happy to be here with Felicita. He smiled at his leading lady and she smiled back. They were perfect together.

The End


End file.
